


Journalist Kept Set

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nas makes an apperance, Patterson solves another tattoo, There are a bunch of terrible hackers, someone gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: When Patterson solves another tattoo, it leads the team to a bigger mystery then they had expected.





	Journalist Kept Set

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I would like to note that the title is an anagram. (Figure it out if you want) Second off, this is my first tattoo case that I have created, so forgive me if it's not super good. Comments are appreciated.

Kurt was sitting at his desk, surrounded by piles of paperwork. After a few minutes of looking at them, he sat back in his chair and sighed. Then, there was a knock on the door. It was Jane. “Hey,” she said. He motioned for her to take a seat. “What’s up?” he asked her. “I just went to see Nas,” she told him, “She wants to talk to you.” Nas was temporarily back at the FBI while they interrogated Shepherd. Kurt had been meaning to go see her ever since she had gotten back, but hadn’t found the time. “If you see her again,” Kurt said, “tell her I want to pay her a visit later.” Just then, Patterson walked in. “I figured out a tattoo,” she said, excited.

A few minutes later, the team was assembled in SIOC. “Ok,” Kurt said, “What have you got?” Patterson took them through the tattoo. “Ok, so this tattoo on Jane’s right hip is a mixture of two crests. One for a dark-web site like the Garen’s, and one for a private school upstate.” Reade raised his eyebrow. “What do they have to do with each other?” he asked. “That’s where this gets interesting,” she said, “a month ago, a fifteen year old going to that school went missing. Now, usually, I wouldn’t pay too much attention to that, but this girl was a computer genius. She already had a full ride scholarship to Caltech.” It was Kurt’s turn to be surprised. “You think the hackers took this girl to hack for them?” he asked. “That’s what it looks like,” Patterson told him. “Is there anything else to the tattoo?” Jane asked. “Any numbers that might pinpoint where the hackers may be based?” Patterson nodded. “Yes and no. In the tattoo, there are numbers for address, but half of them are missing.” She pulled up a closer view showing the numbers. “Wait,” Tasha said, “What if we put it in as latitude and longitude?” Patterson looked down at her iPad, typing furiously. “Aha,” she said. “Here. An old house in Brooklyn with the same crest on it.” Kurt nodded. “Let’s go check it out,”

About twenty minutes later, Weller, Jane, Tasha, and Reade were in front of the house Patterson had sent them to. “Reade, Zapata, you take the back,” Kurt said, “Jane and I’ll take the front.” The other two agents nodded and went around the back of the house. Jane and Kurt snuck into the house as quietly as possible. They heard talking from the basement of the house. “We need to get out of here,” said a man’s voice. “Yes, but we need that information dearly,” said a woman’s voice. “Well, we’ll have to find other ways of getting it.” came the first voice. “I’m not going down because of some teenage girl,” There was silence for a moment. Jane and Weller kept creeping down the stairs. “Fine,” came the woman’s voice, “We’ll kill her tonight.” They two agents could see the silhouettes now. “No,” said the man. “Do it now. The feds might already be onto us,” The woman sighed. You are impossible. She began to climb the stairs. Kurt shot at her, but missed, alerting the two to his presence. They immediately started shooting back, almost grazing Jane’s arm. Weller looked away from the pair one second and the pair was gone. Vanished into thin air. He looked around for a moment, trying to decipher where they went. Then Zapata showed up with the girl.

A little while later, they had the girl in holding. “Fifteen year old Ashlynn Taylor,” Patterson said, “this is our girl.” As soon as Jane and Zapata walked into the conference room where Ash was being held, she recognized them. “Hi, Ashlynn,” Jane said. “I’m Jane,” The younger girl looked down. “I… I know you,” she said. Jane and Tasha exchanged glances. “You recognize Jane?” Tasha asked. “Y-yes,’ she stammered. “And you too, Special Agent Zapata.” Jane smiled at the girl. “Thank you. We’ll be right back.” With that, the two older women left the room.

“So, this girl recognized both of you?” Weller asked them. “Yes,” Tasha said. “And I’d be willing to bet that she’d recognize the rest of you too,” Just then, Patterson walked in. “I just talked to Ash’s mom, they’re on their way, but, they live in Virginia so it’s going to be a while,” Kurt looked at the team. “Jane, Tasha. Let’s go question her.”

Ash recognized Kurt too. She tried to hide it when they first walked in, but had a really bad poker face. “Ash, we need you to tell us what happened,” Kurt said. Ash kind of sighed, remembering the horrible time. “After… After those people took me, I was taken straight to an old building. It had these super high-tech computers, and they… they wanted me to hack…” her voice trailed off. “What did they want you to hack?” Jane asked her. “You.” the younger girl said, “They wanted me to hack the FBI. Specifically agent’s background and looks.” The team made eye contact, obviously thinking the same thing. “Did you give it to them?” Tasha asked. “No,” came the reply, “I did my best to make sure I was mixing up information. It wasn’t all that hard. Aaliyah and I thought it might be best.” Kurt raised his eyebrow. “Who is Alliyah?” he asked. “Alliyah was the other girl forced to hack for these people. She was hacking the CIA.” Tasha looked at her “Was?” she asked. Tears came to Ash’s eyes. “They killed her.” she said. “Ali made the mistake of changing their director’s picture while hacking. They were onto her in seconds.” she shuddered. “I can still remember her screams.”

“We were able to get our hands on the hard drive storing the hacked information,” Patterson said. They had finished questioning Ash and had reconvened in Patterson’s lab. “She was telling the truth,” everyone in the room shifted a little bit. “So, the hackers have the wrong information?” Jane asked. “Yeah.” Patterson said, “Like, this is my profile,” she pulled up a picture of a tall black woman with big hair. “It also says that I have been married for six years and have two kids.” Tasha snickered. “Laugh all you want,” Patterson told her, “this is you,” she pulled up a picture of a small, freckled woman with red hair. “You’re from Canada.” Kurt frowned. “Let’s get back on track. Did you find anything about the other girl?” he asked. Patterson’s face fell. “Yeah,” she said, “Seventeen year old Aaliyah Nassim.” she pulled up a picture of a young, pretty girl with dark hair. “We found her remains in the basement of the house.” The team stood in sad silence for a moment. “So, we can trust her?” Reade asked. Patterson nodded. “Yeah. I think we can trust her.”

“Are we sure this is the place?” Jane asked. They were in front of an old building that was supposedly the place where Ash was first taken. Tasha looked down at the address on her phone. “Yep,” she said, “at least, according to Patterson. “Do you have the blueprints?” Kurt asked the woman. “Of course,” she said, showing him the phone. “Ok,” he said, “Tasha, Reade, take the South entrance. Jane and I’ll take the North.” Reade raised an eyebrow. “You sure?” he asked. “We’ll be fine,” Kurt assured him, “Now get moving.” With that, they split up.

The team had been in the warehouse for twenty minutes, and they had found nothing. They were just about to give up when Patterson called. “Guys,” she said, “I just found new blueprints for the warehouse. Apparently, a basement was recently constructed. You should probably check it out.” Tasha’s phone went off and she saw the new blueprints. “I’m closest,” she said, “I’ll start heading down,” she began to walk down the stairs. “Ok,” Kurt’s voice came through the comms, “But be careful,” the young woman scoffed playfully, “I’m always careful.”

Tasha was barely halfway down the stairs when she heard voices. “Are you almost done?” Came a male voice. “No,” said a female voice, “the FBI firewall is hard to crack.” Tasha tried telling the others that she needed backup, but her comm was out. “Scramblers?” she thought to herself. She tried going back up the stairs, but the door was locked. She tried to jimmy the lock, but couldn’t. “Did you hear that?” the man said. “No,” the woman replied clearly annoyed. “Well, I’m going upstairs to check,” said the man. She heard his footsteps getting closer to the stairs as she frantically looked for a place to hide. There wasn’t one. All too soon, the man was at the bottom of the stairs, shining a flashlight at Tasha. He nervously looked up at her. “I found something!”

Reade knew something was up when he got to the door to the stairwell. First off, it was locked. He looked at the blueprints on his phone. This was right place. He tried to use his comm to reach Tasha, but couldn’t. “Strange.” he thought to himself. “The door’s locked,” he told Weller over the comm. “That’s wierd,” came the other man’s voice, “Can you reach Tasha?” Reade tried calling her phone this time. Still no luck. “No,” he said. “Ok,” Kurt said, “Wait for us, we’ll be there in a minute or two.” Suddenly, he heard two gunshots from behind the door. “Weller, I got gunshots, I’m going in!” He kicked at the door. Another gunshot. “Hurry!”

Reade got the door open after two more kicks. He ran down the stairs, noticing blood as he went. He saw her when he entered the room at the bottom of the stairs. She was being held upright, a gun aimed at her head, blood oozing from a bullet wound in her stomach. “Stay back!” the man said nervously. “Stay back or I shoot her!” Reade saw the man’s eyes glance at a door. He looked at Tasha. She was barely conscious, but had a resilient look in her eye as she nodded vaguely. He heard footsteps on the stairway. Jane and Weller were coming. Reade moved towards the door the man had looked at. “Don’t move!” he yelled. Suddenly, Jane and Weller appeared at the base of the stairs. They distracted the man enough to let Reade get a shot. The man and Tasha both fell to the ground. “Go help her!” Reade yelled. “I’ll be right back!” He ran to the door the man had kept looking at. He opened it with ease and found a young woman slumped over a computer, obviously unconscious. He checked for a pulse and found one. He handcuffed the woman to a pipe and ran back over to his partner. 

Four hours later, the team was sitting in Tasha’s hospital room, waiting for her to wake up. She had needed multiple stiches for the bullet wound, and had lost a lot of blood, but was expected to be ok. Suddenly, the young woman started groaning and tried to sit up. Patterson sat her back down. “Shh, shh, it’s ok.” She said. “Did we get them?” Tasha asked frantically, “Did we get the hackers?” Kurt came up beside her. “Yeah,” he said. “We got them.” Tasha settled down with that news. “So. When do I get to leave?” she asked.

The next day, Kurt finally had a chance to talk to Nas. He knocked on the door to her makeshift office. “Come in,” came Nas’s accented voice from inside the room. “Hey, Nas,” he said, walking into the room. “Oh, hi, Kurt,” she said, looking up from some paperwork. “Jane said you wanted to see me?” He asked. “Ah, well, I’ve barely talked to you in the last few months, so I figured we had a little catching up to do,” she told him. Kurt laughed softly. “Sure,” he said, “Let’s catch up.”

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who was wondering, the title unscrambled is "Just Like Patterson"


End file.
